


Time Will Tell

by Danko_Kaji



Series: {Her Angel & His Savior} The Road Ahead; Lost In The Winds Of Change [14]
Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Kaji/pseuds/Danko_Kaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waves of light glow, Memories begin to flow, I see my past falling behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted @ Fanfiction.Net.
> 
> Originally published April 5, 2009.
> 
> A poem divided in two parts.  
> Inspired by the song 'Journey's End,' an OC Remix  
> composed by sephfire, GrayLightning, and Jillian Aversa.

  
_Part 1 ~ Her Grief_

Waves of light glow  
Memories begin to flow  
I see my past falling behind  


I want a sign  
Someone to claim as mine  
I can't live this life by myself  


My mind is wrong  
Because I've yet to belong  
This road is so long; join me  


I pray  
My heart will heal  
It hurts to say  
The truth; you're real  


_Part 2 ~ His Love_  


You say hello  
The days are no longer slow  
You return my fondness in kind  


Words can't define  
The roots of each lifeline  
No one can survive by themself  


You hum along  
True to the religious song  
I'm not always strong; hold me  


Have faith  
You're not alone  
He is a wraith  
But I'm not gone


End file.
